


Day Seventeen: Sex Worker

by robinasnyder



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Prostitution Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinasnyder/pseuds/robinasnyder
Summary: Obi-Wan has never paid for sex before. He has a few days left before he ships back out, and decides to have some fun.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60
Collections: Qui and Obi Make a Porno





	Day Seventeen: Sex Worker

Obi-Wan hummed to himself, running his hand through his hair. He’d just finished with his shower and gotten redressed. He was excited for this one. He waited, money in his pocket until he heard the gentle chime of the door. He eagerly crossed the distance, opening the door with a wave of his hand before he even got there. Qui-Gon stood there, leaning his him against the doorjamb, looking very much like sex on legs. For one, he was wearing leather pants and a leather jacket, which looked far too sexual with his normal Jedi boots and a shirt Obi-Wan vaguely recalled as something Qui-Gon had gotten when he was pretending to be a servant or something in an older undercover mission. Now it was much more worn and Obi-Wan thought he could see Qui-Gon’s nipples. Also, Qui-Gon’s hair was braided, and sat over his right shoulder.

“Mr. Kenobi?” Qui-Gon asked.

Obi-Wan swallowed. “Ki?” he asked. 

Qui-Gon smirked and licked his lips. “I had no idea my client would be this… delicious.” 

Obi-Wan shivered. He pulled the credit chits out of his back pocket, or he tried. Qui-Gon crossed the distance between them, slipping his hand into Obi-Wan’s back pocket and pulling out the credits. “I’ll take these,” Quin-Gon purred. He made a show of counting the credits he’d pulled from Obi-Wan’s pocket. He hummed and then put the credits on the table. He followed this by shrugging out of his jacket and dropping it on the table next to the credits. 

“Do you know what you want tonight, Mr. Kenobi?” Qui-Gon as Ki asked. 

Obi-Wan licked is lips again. Qui-Gon was just really, really good at this. “I uh… you.” 

“Me?” Ki sounded amused and smug. He turned to face Obi-Wan. He raised a brow, smirking broadly. “Well, I’m right here? Shall I just stand here for you to watch me breathe?” 

“That’s not what I meant,” Obi-Wan said. 

“No, what you meant is that you don’t know what you want,” Ki said. Obi-Wan found himself gawping at him. “Am I wrong?” 

“You are,” Obi-Wan said, sounding much less certain that Obi-Wan wish he did. 

Ki let out a laugh and it wasn’t particularly kind. “That’s cute, but I’m not a fool. You’ve never done this before.” 

“No,” Obi-Wan admitted. “Maybe you can show me? Or show me what you like.” 

“Precious,” Ki said like Obi-Wan had just suggested to put a little waistcoat on a lothcat. Obi-Wan felt his face heat up. 

“If you’re going to make fun of me, maybe you should just go. You can take the credits, this was a stupid idea.” He turned around, crossing his arms over his chest. He knew he was probably pouting, but Ki had hurt his feelings. He was doubting this scenario. 

He felt a gentle hand on the small of his back. “Now, that wouldn’t be very professional of me, to just take the money and run. A man gets a bad reputation like that.” 

“I won’t tell,” Obi-Wan mumbled. He wouldn’t. He wasn’t that type of person. He felt a gentle squeeze on his hip. 

“I believe you,” Ki said. His voice was surprisingly gentle. Obi-Wan turned around to look at him. “I’m sorry for teasing you so much. Do you want me to take the lead?” 

Obi-Wan’s cheeks turned pink and he nodded, smiling shyly. 

“Ah, you are very pretty, aren’t you?” Ki asked. Obi-Wan shivered. The brogue was going to kill him. 

“So I’ve been told,” Obi-Wan said. 

“Hmm, cheeky too.” Ki’s hands cupped his bottom. Obi-Wan relaxed entirely to the touch, familiar and wonderful. 

“I’ve also been told that as well,” Obi-Wan said, smirking a little. That earned his cheeks a hard squeeze. 

“If you’re not careful your mouth is going to write a bill your ass will suffer to pay,” Ki warned with a little growl. 

“I look forward to paying,” Obi-Wan said. 

Ki hummed in his ear. “So that’s what you want. I know how to oblige. Strip for me, pretty boy. Let old Ki see what I get to have tonight.” 

Obi-Wan stepped back and quickly stripped out of his clothes. He didn’t bother to do more than kick them aside. He’d deal with them in the morning. Ki hummed with the sight anyway. Obi-Wan blushed happily at the assessing look he was getting. 

“Look at you. You’re not just pretty, you’re quite handsome, aren’t you?” Ki asked. He slowly began to walk around Obi-Wan. Ki’s feet caught his clothes and kicked them further out of the way. “I think a handsome lad like you knows what you want, you’re just afraid to ask. But then, you wouldn’t be paying me if you didn’t want someone who can give you what you need, would you?” 

“No, Ki,” Obi-Wan admitted. 

“Yes, you want me to fuck you, don’t you? But that’s not so easy for a Jedi Master, is it?” 

“Wha-” Obi-Wan started. Ki shook his head, and Obi-Wan shut up.

“I do research my clients, dear. And I know a thing or two about Jedi who want to get fucked and forget that they have to be in charge. No, can I assume you already prepared yourself for me?” 

Obi-Wan turned absolutely scarlet, but he nodded. “Yes, Ki. I did.” 

“Good. Bend over and show me how ready you are,” Ki ordered. 

Obi-Wan did exactly as he was told, bending over at the waist, waiting for Ki to notice the little gift he’d made use of it. It was a fairly small plug, considering Qui-Gon’s size, but it had a pretty little blue stone on the end and was small enough to hide when he stood up. 

Ki made a shocked little noise. “Damn, boy. You really did want me.” He touched the plug, jostling it enough to make Obi-Wan gasp. “Straighten up and show me where you bedroom is. I’m not going to be fucking you on the floor.” 

“Yes, Ki,” Obi-Wan said. He straightened up and turned enough to take Ki’s hand. That drew a surprised little noise from Ki, but he let Obi-Wan lead him back to the bedroom. The familiar room seemed rather different this time. Obi-Wan felt like he was seeing it for the first time, as if the way a stranger would see it. The larger bed, the odd mix of his and Qui-Gon’s tastes all melded together into one room, shared by one couple. 

“Hmm, don’t live alone, do you?” Ki asked. 

“I don’t,” Obi-Wan said. 

“Am I going to have an angry significant other burst in during the middle of this?” 

“Would that matter?” Obi-Wan found himself asking. 

“Costs extra if I have to risk getting a black eye,” Ki said. 

Obi-Wan shook his head. “No… he encourages me to try things. This was his idea.” 

Ki hummed. Obi-Wan felt Ki’s strong hands on his back. One moved up to between his shoulder blades, pushing Obi-Wan down, while the other hand glided down and grabbed his hip. Obi-Wan’s face was pressed into the comforter while his bottom stayed in the air. A vulnerable position. 

Obi-Wan sucked in a sudden breath when he felt Ki begin to lightly grind his hips against Obi-Wan. There was no denying Ki’s massive erection, or the fact that it would be in Obi-Wan’s ass in short order. Ki’s hand on his back moved, slowly trailing up Obi’s spine and between the cleft of his bottom. His fingers locked around the plug and pulled it out in one swift motion. Obi-Wan groaned wantonly.

“You better hope you’re ready for me,” Ki said with a little growl. 

“I am, I promise I am,” Obi-Wan panted out, practically begging. 

“Mmm, good,” Ki purred. He entered Obi-Wan suddenly, swift and all at once. Obi-Wan let out a surprised shout. He almost pushed himself off the bed; but knew instinctively that Ki wouldn’t want him to do that. Instead, he fisted his hands in the comforter and stayed still. 

“Ready for more?” Ki asked. 

“Please?” Obi-Wan whined. Ki started to move. He wasn’t violent, but he also certainly wasn’t kind. That was exactly as Obi-Wan wanted it. He was being shoved into the sheets with every thrust, being moved bodily by the force of Ki fucking him. 

“Good, so good, Ki,” Obi-Wan panted. That earned him a succession of harder, faster thrusts that had him gasping and groaning and burying his face in the sheets. 

“This beautiful body all for me tonight, huh? I bet your boyfriend doesn’t fuck you like I do. I bet you’re afraid to ask him for what I give you.” 

“Yes, yes,” Obi-Wan agreed, afraid if he didn’t that Ki would stop. His words seemed to spur Ki on, as his thrusts continued hard and deep and fast. “You give me what I need, Ki.” 

“I give you what you need, you little slut. You’re a little slut who’s scared to ask for what he wants. Just a little Jedi who needs to pay little old me to fuck you like you need.” 

“I’m a slut, just like you said. I need you, Ki. I’m a Jedi slut who needs you to fuck me.” 

“Fuck,” Ki breathed out, sounding decidedly more like Qui-Gon than he had since he showed up looking like sin. He started to fuck Obi-Wan so hard that Obi-Wan was certain he was seeing the stars. 

He was going up and up, distantly aware that he may have an interesting mark on his face from their not-so-smooth sheets, but he didn’t care. He didn’t care about the discomfort of the position or how it would hurt to sit down later. All he cared about was Ki fucking him with such abandon. 

Obi-Wan keened, sobbing into the sheets, coming all at once while Ki just kept fucking him. He whined, but kept whispering for more and more. Ki lost his rhythm, suddenly going harder and faster and erratic. Then he was coming, filling up Obi-Wan just like Obi-Wan needed. 

They stood still for a long moment. Qui-Gon eventually pulled out and lowered Obi-Wan properly onto the bed. Obi-Wan listened as Qui-Gon got himself out of the leather and climbed into bed. Qui-Gon collapsed on top of him, making Obi-Wan let out an oof. 

“Three days after this,” Qui-Gon whispered. 

“Don’t remind me,” Obi-Wan whined. He wiggled to hide his face in Qui-Gon’s chest. Only a few more days and they’d both be sent off. He wasn’t ready to go yet. He wasn’t ready for this to ever stop.

**Author's Note:**

> This are originally slated to be Day 28 of 31, so I wrote it for Obi-Wan about to be shipped out, hence the ending. Anyway, please enjoy my really late submission.


End file.
